Slaying Intersected
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Set in the year 2031, the daughter of Chuck and Sarah Bartowski, an up-and-coming Slayer and potential new Intersect meets up with her first Watcher, Jenifer Joyce, the daughter of renowned witches Tara McClay and Willow Rosenberg and an ancient, mystical ball of energy aka Dawn Summers after a magical mishap 22 years earlier. Pairings are Stepanie Bartowski and Jenny, maybe others
1. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer:** The Buffy and Chuck characters are not mine  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Smeeg699 for the beta and to E and Bobbi for their glances over it/encouragement. Ok, so this seems to be where I lose people. This chapter is meant to be short, it's meant to be a 100 word teaser drabble. They're not all this short. This and the next two serve to set up the world, to introduce things. Think of it as a cold open. Don't just read this and write it off, move on to the next one.

* * *

"Dawn Summers where are you?" Buffy called out, looking for her sister

"I'm right here." Dawn said, her eyes going wide as she saw what was in Buffy's hand.

"Mind explaining this?" Buffy asked in her most parental tone

"Claiming it's not mine won't be believable right?" Dawn asked

"It's not mine." Buffy said "That sort of narrows things down doesn't it?"

"You're right it does." Dawn agreed, hanging her head "I can't believe I was that careless, but I was going to have to talk to you about this soon enough. It started the night of my eighteenth birthday."


	2. Prologue: Jenny

"Your birthday?" Buffy asked slightly confused, looking down at the pregnancy test in her hand. "I'm missing something, because…." Buffy trailed off trying to figure out the pieces of the puzzle. "You're gay. Did someone….were you…."

"No, no I was not" Dawn shook her head, neither girl wanting to say the word. She too glanced at Buffy's hands. "Actually, it goes back further than that, to the night of your wi… the night you brought Tara back." Dawn stopped herself from saying wish as Buffy's mind wandered backwards.

* * *

Buffy flopped down on the bed in her room, thankful Angel let them use the Hyperion as a temporary base while they figured out what they were going to do. All around her, she could hear the sounds of the other slayers. Some were sleeping, exhausted from the recent events. Some of them were pairing off with each other, helping each other fulfill that need that came from a big fight. Vi and Amanda were being very vocal, nobody caring, everyone understanding. She heard Xander consoling Anya, the blonde terrified after her near brush with death. She was so focused on what was going on around her she didn't hear the voice call her name at first, but when her eyes registered a change from the hotel room to a pure white, void, infinite space she heard it the second time as the din was gone.

"Buffy Summers, we are very grateful for your leadership in containing the first evil." A man with gold skin with blue patterns strewn across it said. Buffy turned to face him, noting he looked as if he could be one of the Greek gods

"Where am I?" she asked, knowing she hadn't died, not recognizing this as what she remembered of heaven.

"That's not important." A similarly dressed woman said, seeming to just pop into existence. "We brought you here to thank you for everything you've done. We are prepared to grant you one single life altering wish. Anything you desire."

Buffy's mind jumped to countless things before she spoke "Do I have to choose now?" she asked

"We will give you what you perceive as one day to decide, we will bring you back here to hear your decision when the time is right." The man said as she returned to her room. She glanced at the nearby clock, no time had passed though it felt like it had. She knew it had happened, didn't she? Her mind floated to various things, like not being a slayer, bringing back Sunnydale, or her mother. She was beginning to get tired though, so she decided to think about it the next day after getting some sleep.

When she woke the next day, she decided a day of normal, of fun, would be appropriate. She decided a trip to the mall was in order, so she headed for Willow's room, but the witch begged off, still needing to recover herself from everything she'd done. Dawn too passed for similar reasons, so Buffy headed to the mall alone. When she got back, she was extremely happy but that only lasted till she saw her best friend, her face a mixture of sadness and relief at the same time.

"Hey you what's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"Kennedy and I agreed to go our separate ways." Willow explained "We agreed it was more a 'in the moment' thing. I'm ok really Buffy. Life goes on." she said.

"Are you sure Will?" Buffy asked, taking Willow's hand.

"I am, don't worry about me." Willow said "What about you, how are you?" Buffy proceeded to tell her all about offer from the strange looking beings and everything she saw at the mall, including a pair of really cute boots. "That's a big decision Buffy, do you think you know what you want?"

"I don't know." Buffy said "I have a few more hours to think about."

"Just make good choices Buffy" Willow smiled at her friend. A few hours later found Buffy walking into Willow's room, boots in hand.

"I've made my choice, I think it was a good one." Buffy smiled.

"The boots, really Buffy?" The redhead admonished "Anything you wanted and you got the boots?"

"But they're really cute boots, see?" Buffy defended them, showing them to the redhead. "Besides, I never said I used my wish for them." She added, moving out of the door way to allow Tara to enter. Willow launched herself off the bed and straight to the witch.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She happily repeated as she wrapped her arms around Tara before kissing her passionately.

"That would be my cue to leave." Buffy said with a grin as she started towards the door, before being stopped by Willow.

"You don't have to…" Willow said, locking eyes with the slayer.

"I do. You two should be alone together." Buffy said.

"We can be alone together, with you." Willow countered, the offer clear in her voice. Buffy closed the short distance between her and Willow and kissed the redhead as passionately as she had kissed Tara.

"I can't, Will." Buffy said sadly as the kiss ended. "Much as I'd like to, I'm not the one who's supposed to be here." She added, willing herself not to cry.

"You can't even, just tonight?" Willow asked.

"It wouldn't be right, wouldn't be fair." Buffy explained. "I'm sure there's a universe out there somewhere where we can, but not here. "Please, please, forgive me, and don't let this change things." Buffy pleaded.

"Of course." Willow said, hugging Buffy. "Thank you again." She whispered in the slayer's ear.

"You're welcome." Buffy said as she headed for the door. As she exited, tears started to fall.

"I don't think I could have done that." Faith said, startling Buffy. "It were me, I'd be in there with them." She added as thought crossed her mind "Wait, it wasn't me you were talking about was it?" she asked.

"No, Dawn." Buffy said so quietly you'd need slayer hearing to detect it.

"C'mon B, I'll help you get over it." Faith said as they headed for Buffy's room.

* * *

"I know the three of you have been kind of together." Buffy said. "But that still doesn't explain this, does it?" Buffy asked.

"It does." Dawn says. "You more than anyone know they're two of the most powerful witches ever." Dawn explained, her own memory flowing back to the night of her 18th birthday.

* * *

"Bet you thought this day would never come." Tara said as the three of them sat on the couch of Willow and Tara's apartment.

"Well, I am technically an ancient ball of mystical energy, 18 years is nothing compared to that." Dawn said.

"You do have a point." Willow agreed. "So, you have anything in mind?"

"I do." Dawn said, leaning in to kiss Willow before turning to kiss Tara.

"Are you ready for that?" Tara asked

"Tar, I'm 18. I'd like to point out that Buffy had sex with someone over two centuries older than her when she was SEVENTEEN." Dawn said.

"And look how well that worked out." Willow said, memories of Jenny Calendar in her head.

"I don't think either of you are in danger of losing your soul." Dawn said.

"If you're sure…." Tara said, exchanging a glance with Willow. "Dawn, we know you're gay, obviously, but there's something…something Willow and I do we thought you might like." Dawn's only response was a raised eyebrow. "Sometimes, when we're using a strap-on, instead of being impersonal and rubber, I make it so it's a part of me. Would that be something you'd like?"

"Only for the two of you." Dawn said, not needing any time to think it over.

* * *

"So, it's Tara's?" Buffy asked, finally understanding.

"Yeah, it's hers. Don't worry, they know." Dawn said. "It's nothing we were planning on, Tara didn't even think it was possible, but we want this. As special as this is, it can only be good."

"One would hope." Buffy said. "So, late December? That's rough for a birthday."

"We'll deal with that when it comes." Dawn said.


	3. Prologue: Stephanie

**Author's Note:** Just want to mention, though she's not really seen in this chapter, only really mentioned, I envision Stephanie as Mandy Musgrave. Haven't thought of adult Clara or Devon Jr. though

* * *

Sarah squeezed Chuck's hand as they sat in the crowd waiting for their daughter Stephanie's high school graduation to begin. She looked past her husband to his sister Ellie, beaming like the proud aunt she was. She then turned her attention to Captain Awesome. Even now, nearly a quarter century since she first met him, the nickname still fit. He was chatting with Clara about how her second year at college went. Sarah chuckled when she heard the questions coming from Clara's younger brother.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked, finally after all these years settling into the role of grandfather.

"Devon Jr. is grilling Clara about the latest cheerleader she landed." Sarah answered her father.

"You know Steph will be doing the same thing later." Jack smiled.

"Oh no doubt." Sarah said with a laugh as she nodded in agreement.

"They grow up so fast." Jack added. "Seems like only yesterday I was first meeting the schnook. Back then, when I first met him, I never would have guessed we'd be here now."

"I could tell, from the moment I first saw him, there was something special about him." Sarah said as she thought back to that day. "Then things got bad." She added, her mind going back to when her memories had been jumbled and the beach. "Thankfully Ellie was able to fix things." She added, glancing back towards her sister-in-law. "This day might not have happened if it wasn't for, as Chuck put it, 'doing a complete system restore'."

"For what you did for my brother I owed you that and so much more." Ellie said, punching Chuck's shoulder in a sisterly fashion.

"Hey, I turned out ok." Chuck defended himself.

"Thanks to me. And Sarah." Ellie reminded him as he rolled his eyes. "Quiet it's starting." She added as the ceremony got under way.

* * *

"Steph'll be up soon." Chuck whispered to Sarah as the names were being read at a steady pace.

"Phillip Cole Banner." The announcer read off. Sarah prepped herself as she saw the name was ahead of her daughter's. She gave a small smile as she saw he was headed to her alma mater, Harvard. As the young man headed off the stage, at last the announcer read "Stephanie Bryce Bartowksi" causing their row to erupt in cheers.

"Way to go Steph!" The eldest Awesome called out above the others in his usual dominant personality. It however did not stop the announcer from moving on to the next name on the list.

"Talia Irene Beale-Mitchell" the announcer read as he continued on his list of names. Sarah smiled as she heard an Aussie accent in the crowd call out "Good job Mini Ranga!" causing her to glance at the girl's name in the program. She had never heard of Barden University, the school the redhead was headed to, and saw nothing that interested her in the myriad of clubs listed by her name, typical for a girl who was musically talented, so she glanced back up at her own daughter's name. Though she had some of her qualities, Stephanie took after her father and her grandfather who she was named after more than anyone. Dark wavy hair. Good with computers. Slacker genius. Loved video games and Science Fiction. Stanford bound. She just hoped her experience was better than Chuck's. At least Stephanie was brought up in the family business, so there was no need to shield it from her. And this was where she started to show signs of her mother.

Sarah knew what the world was, from her time spent with her father as a girl, to her CIA days. Because of this, Sarah insisted on making sure Stephanie could take care of herself. Her concern escalated a little more when, at age 13, Stephanie told her parents she was gay. While their family was accepting, Clara having come out not long before, Sarah knew that even in their day and age there was still homophobia out there. She remembered some of the harassment her sophomore roommate had gotten and how it shook the girl, and she didn't want that for her daughter. She was thankful the Woodcombs had decided to stay in LA instead of heading to Chicago, especially since Devon Jr. came to look on Stephanie like a second older sister.

The training took on a whole new level when the world learned that magick, vampires, and demons were in fact very real and very dangerous. She had heard rumblings of some Army initiative in her Secret Service days, but never more than rumors and hearsay. Now on top of spies who had a beef with her parents, and homophobes, these demons had to be added to the mix. At first it was only general concern, concern any parent would have for the safety of their child, but soon enough, everything changed. Sarah was roused from her thoughts by Chuck taking her hand again.

"You look kind of distant, what's going on up there?" Chuck asked quietly.

"Just thinking about Stephanie, how far she's come, and what lies ahead for her." Sarah said. "Graduations can have that effect."

"They can." Chuck agreed. "Don't worry, it's not just us behind her now. Those Watchers are with us, they seem like good people."

"She's still our little girl though, I know you're worried too." Sarah countered.

"Of course I am, that's part of the 'parent' job description. I should know, I read the manual." Chuck said. "I'll never stop worrying about her, none of us will. But we can't get mired by it."

"I know." Sarah said "We have to be proactive."

"And we will be." Chuck said "But we won't be taking this on alone. Now there's a whole group of girls just like her…"

"With your side of the family there are no girls just like her." Sarah interrupted, tapping her head.

"True, you're right, but you know what I meant." Chuck conceded. "What was the name of that girl that will be working with her?" he asked.

"Jennifer Joyce." Sarah rattled off the name.


	4. Stephanie Versus The Calling

**Author's Note:** What to say what to say…..Well ok so I should do some intros. Jenny Joyce Is intended to be portrayed by Jane Levy. Chloe Joyce is Emma Roberts, Clara Woodcomb is Sarah Hyland, Anna is Billie Piper and Liv is Rachel Leigh Cook as a redhead. Also, in order to get the timelines to work how I wanted I had to offset Buffy by 4 years, so season 1 was 2001. I'm ignoring Angel season 5 and the Buffy/Angel comics. I think that's everything. Thanks to Smeg, Bobbi, and E for the beta work/encouragement. Oh yeah, Check out Smeg's Pitch Perfect fic 'Long Way Round' which can be found here. He's been dragging his ass on getting the latest chapter out, so maybe let him know to get moving so we can make some special announcements Disclaimer in the first.

* * *

"It's really great to get to see the campus." Stephanie said as she walked alongside her cousin.

"It's not like you've never been here before." Chuck said with a smile as he took in their surroundings.

"I know, but that's been for football games once or twice a year." Steph pointed out. "This is easily the most I've seen."

"Wow does this bring back memories." Chuck said as he stopped in front of a bench beneath a tree.

"What's that Uncle Chuck?" Clara asked as she, Sarah, and Stephanie stopped as well.

"This is where I met Bryce." He said as he thought of his long lost friend. "We got talking about….Zork I think it was, and then he took me and introduced me to…" he trailed off with a glance to his wife.

"Jill. It's ok you can say her name." Sarah said as they looked around. "Remember the first time we came here together?"

"That's hard to forget." Chuck confirmed with a nod. "It certainly was an epic toga party."

"Do I want to know?" Clara asked Stephanie

"I'm thinking no." Stephanie shook her head as she took the area in, trying to picture her father and his friend. "So this area had some influence on my life?" she asked as she thought about her middle name. "I wonder if grandpa was ever here?"

"I think about that all the time." Clara said "That was 55 years ago, think how different it must have been."

"Things haven't changed that much in 28 years." Chuck volunteered. "Your sorority house is still a lot like I remember it."

"You know they still have the pictures of the old sisters up." Clara said "I have to say Jill was cute, good going Uncle Chuck."

"Can we change the subject please?" Stephanie asked in a very annoyed tone with a roll of her eyes.

"Aww what's the matter, don't want to hear about your parents' exes? We could talk about mine." Clara teased as a blonde girl walked by, winking and waving at her. "Okay so she's kind of a 'current'. I'll tell you about her later. Come on, let's head to the library."

* * *

"You know, I don't think I ever took care of that fine from the first time we were here together." Chuck said as they approached the building.

"Oh don't worry about it." Sarah chuckled as she remembered the librarian coming up to them as they were searching for the disk Chuck's professor had left. "We took care of it when we were getting you those last twelve credits, they wouldn't have let you graduate without it."

"You know I did wonder about that." Chuck said as they were entering the building.

"Do I need to remind you to thank Uncle John?" Stephanie asked as she followed behind her parents. As they were walking in, Stephanie briefly locked eyes with a cute redhead on her way out. It was only for a moment, but she could swear she saw a twinkle in the blue-grey orbs. It was enough to distract her so she didn't hear her father's response. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said I think if the General had been really concerned about it I would have heard about it long before now." Chuck repeated as he took in his surroundings. "You know there's a lot of fun to be had here. Bryce loved this place."

"I do too." Clara nodded in agreement. "Sometimes it's nice to come some place quiet and just collect your thoughts."

"Plus it's a great place for a dart gun fight." Chuck added. "Or quiet contemplation like Clara said." He added seeing the looks the other three were giving him.

"And what about when you want to be someplace noisy?" Stephanie asked

"Oh there are plenty of places for that." Clara answered, a thought popping into her head "Uncle Chuck, Aunt Sarah, mind if I take Stephanie out tonight?"

"Well that is why we're here, so Steph can really see what the full college experience is like." Chuck said as he thought it over. "Just no drinking okay?"

"I promise Daddy." Stephanie said as she and Clara nodded their agreement

"And I'd say no girls, but that would be a waste of breath, and downright mean." He added. "So I'll just say have fun and don't get into too much trouble."

* * *

"You'll love this place." Clara said as they approached the entrance of The Crystal Palace. "Always lots of super hot girls and good music. Sure there's the random asshole meathead jocks who think I just need 'the right guy' to fix me, but they're few and far between."

"If only more jocks would take after your brother." Stephanie said with a chuckle as they gave their cover money to the bouncer. As they made their way inside, Stephanie couldn't help but scan the crowd as her parents had taught her, checking for exits and entrances even as she surveyed the crowd for potential threats." Sure they were there to dance and have a good time, but if there was one thing her mother drilled home it was that trouble could be looming anywhere. It didn't take her long till her eyes fell on the girl she saw at the library. Before she had been dressed simply, jeans and a red Stanford hooded sweatshirt. Now though, she was stunning, wearing a blue halter top that complimented her eyes and a black leather miniskirt. She was dancing to the music with nary a care in the world, save for who she was dancing with. Stephanie's heart sank…the gorgeous redhead was dancing with a guy.

"Will you look at what he's wearing?" Clara asked as she saw where her cousin's gaze is. "Wow talk about a bad case of 20's clothes. Seriously what were people thinking then?"

"They did have some questionable taste." Stephanie said. Clara's words voiced the concern she had with the man. Sure he looked about their age, but there was clearly something off about him. The redhead must not have picked up on it though, as she gave in to his attempt to lead her through the crowd towards one of the exits Stephanie had noticed. Her interest was piqued as a brunette her own age headed for the exit after them. "Get a table and stay there." She instructed Clara as she made her way towards the same exit. As she exited and took in the scene around her, the years of training from her parents hadn't prepared her for what she found.

Instead of the sight of a young couple with too much alcohol in their systems pressed against the wall of the club, Steph felt as though she had walked into a Kung Fu movie as a body sailed past her and forced her to duck to the side. The young man with the bad taste in clothes she'd seen inside the club earlier slammed against the wall on the opposite side of the alley giving the cute chick from the library a little bit of breathing room as he had been almost upon her when Steph had opened the door. By his distorted facial structure and the fangs he now sported it was fairly obvious that the man was actually a vampire. Judging by the fact that neither the brunette nor the redhead were scared, Stephanie ventured a guess that they were Slayers, especially considering the way the brunette was going toe to toe with another vampire near the redhead. The girls were caught slightly off guard when two more vampires joined the fray. The brunette managed to stake the one she had been fighting and turned to take on a second. The redhead surprised her though, instead of pulling out a stake, she conjured a fireball from thin air and sent it towards the one approaching her, the one she had lured out to begin with, causing him to burst into flames before falling to dust like the first. Seeing an opportunity, Stephanie sprung into action, taking on the fourth. He laughed as her punches proved feeble against his superior strength, and with a quick backhand sent her crashing into a nearby pallet. Luckily it was enough of a distraction for the redhead to stake him. As the brunette staked the fourth vampire, Stephanie felt a strange sensation wash over her and suddenly she was more acutely aware of what was happening around her. The redhead wasn't quick enough to notice the fifth vampire approaching from behind her, though thankfully with a newfound strength and lightning fast reflexes, Stephanie was able to break off a piece of the pallet and throw it at the vampire, guided purely by instinct the shard of wood flew straight and true impaling its unbeating heart before it could harm the redhead. Stephanie remained on guard but thankfully no other vampires approached, the only thing she was aware of was a strange tingling sensation that appeared to be coming from the other brunette. "What just happened?" She asked, finally able to process the situation.

"You just got Called." The other brunette said in awe, though with a sense of melancholy in her voice.

"Someone must have fallen somewhere. I've got 10:07 Chlo, remember that." The redhead said with the same melancholy tone before turning to face the newcomer and asking, "Who are you?"

"My name's Stephanie." She said when she realized the redhead was talking to her.

"I'm Jenny and this is my cousin Chloe." Jenny introduced the two of them as the door to the club opened. "I saw you before, at the library. We should go someplace and talk, there's a lot I have to tell you. You're a Slayer now Stephanie."

"Oh my god, Aunt Sarah and Uncle Chuck are going to LOVE that." Clara said, bursting into laughter as she joined the others in the alley. All three heads turned in her direction.

"I've seen you around." Jenny said looking the brunette over. "You dated Emily McCoy."

"I don't know if I'd call what we did _'dating'_." Clara answered with a quiet laugh.

"As thrilling as I've always found my cousin's exploits amongst Stanford's rainbow girls, you said something about needing to have a conversation." Stephanie brought the older girls back on track. "I'm one of those…..Slayers? The super strong girls that fight the demons?"

"Chloe can sense you now, that's a Slayer thing. Also there was your impressive display of quickness a moment ago, something no normal human should have been able to do. So yeah, I'd definitely say you're a Slayer now. That means we should really get you in for training. Like I said, we should go someplace and talk, I'm sure you've got more questions." Jenny listed off, knowing it was true based on the changes she could see Stephanie's aura. Turning to face Clara, the young witch quirked an eyebrow as she asked, "Do you know where Beth's is?"

"Do I know Beth's?" Clara chuckled. "I'm Pi Delta Pi and a lesbian."

"Anna and Liv do like their sorority girls." Jenny smiled. "Let's head there, this one's bound to be starving and probably Stephanie as well. Plus we can talk some more." She added with a nod towards Chloe.

"Can my parents come?" Stephanie asked as she pulled out her phone and started typing out a message.

"They're super protective and will want to know what's going on." Clara explained. "They brought Steph up to see the campus, she'll be starting here in the fall."

"Yes, they can come. I need food." Chloe said, exasperated as she started eyeing Clara like a piece of meat. "It's that or the two of you see things you don't want to see."

"I am rather peckish." Stephanie said as she sent a message to her parents.

_**Steph: Need to talk. Late nigh snack at Beth's. I really could go for a pineapple milkshake. **_Steph sent, using her dad's code word "pineapple" to let them know it's urgent.

_**Chuck: We'll meet you there.**_

* * *

"Oh my god, would you guys hurry up! I'm dying of starvation here!" Chloe called to the other three girls as they casually strode into the diner after her, causing a slight laugh from Liv who was standing with menus in her hand.

"Looks like Chloe's been busy." Liv greeted as the three girls entered the diner and joined Chloe where the young brunette stood tapping her foot impatiently. Looking from Jenny to Chloe before settling her gaze on Clara, Liv added, "Should have known it was only a matter of time before I saw some combination of the three of you. Who's your friend?"

"This is my cousin Stephanie I've mentioned." Clara explained to the waitress. Waving towards the door where she saw Chuck and Sarah she added, "Her parents are just walking in."

"Hey girls, everything ok?" Sarah asked as she and Chuck pulled two nearby chairs over to join them.

"We'll give you some time." Liv said as Anna brought over a large piece of chocolate cake for Chloe which the brunette promptly dug in to.

"One of those for Stephanie too please, on our tab." Jenny said to Anna, receiving a nod from the blonde. "They know us quite well." she explained at the questioning looks from the others.

"At least someone does." Sarah said wanting to get to the bottom of things as Liv returned with cake for Stephanie.

"I'm sorry Missus…." Jenny trailed off when she realized Stephanie hadn't shared her last name.

"Bartowski." Chuck finally spoke up. "What's so important we're at a diner so late? We're old. This is way past our bedtime."

Jenny took a breath as she decided where to begin. "Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski, my name's Jennifer Joyce, and I'm a, well I guess most people would call me a witch, and when I graduate in a few weeks I'll be a Watcher, as well. My dear cousin that just shoved the entire piece of cake into her mouth is a…"

"Slayer." Chuck cut her off with a guess.

"That's right." Jenny confirmed. "Chloe's been staying with me this week while our moms are in Fargo. Her moms are both Slayers, and that's where the current most active Hellmouth is. Anyway, it's been kind of boring here, so we decided we'd go to the Crystal Palace, have a good time. But when we get there, we instantly spotted a vampire in the crowd, so we lure him outside so Chloe she can take care of him. Only thing is, he had friends. Your daughter followed us out, and thank the goddess she had as she was able to keep the last one from sneaking up on me."

"That's my girl!" Sarah praised, glad to see her lessons had paid off.

"Thing is, she shouldn't have been able to." Chloe spoke up. "Right before she did, she got Called and her powers activated. Because of that she had the strength and reflexes to do it. Without them not even the Black Widow herself could have reacted fast enough."

"So, you're saying Stephanie's a Slayer now?" Chuck asked, appreciating the comic reference. "How does that even happen?"

"We're still figuring that out." Jenny answered sheepishly. "I'm sure you've heard the story about Sunnydale…"

"Small town in southern California" Chuck said, flashing on the name of the town. "Destroyed in 2007, by a battle with hostile demons and the embodiment of evil."

"You seem to know a lot more about Sunnyhell than the average civilian, especially 24 years after it ended up in the ground. But yeah, that was our moms, it's a long story, would probably take at least 108 hours to tell you even just the stories worth telling" Jenny explained. "Short version, my mother, also a witch, called all the potential slayers. Since then, we haven't quite been sure how it works. In the past, when a slayer died, even for a second, a new slayer would be called. Now things are different. Sometimes a girl is instantly called. Sometimes, more often than not, she just gains the potential to become a slayer. We're still trying to figure out the rules."

"Aren't you worried about your parents?" Sarah asked looking from Jenny to Chloe.

"We would have heard something." Chloe said confidently.

"Right, unless North Dakota is in utter disarray, we would have heard right away." Jenny agreed. "Besides, it couldn't have been them. Aunt Buffy briefly drowned in 2001 which called a girl named Kendra thus taking her out of the equation. We know this because no new slayer was called when she died again 2005."

"Wait, she died twice yet she's still alive?" Clara asked a bit surprised.

"Death isn't always as permanent as you might think. One of my mothers was dead for over a year." Jenny explained. "When you're dealing with mystical forces, the rules aren't always as hard and fast as you might think they are. Anyway, a few years back, Aunt Faith was fighting a Kreshak demon, and they can give off electrical shocks. It was enough to stop her heart briefly, so either of them dying wouldn't have called your daughter."

"You're SURE Stephanie's a slayer." Chuck asked

"As sure as I've ever been." Jenny said. "It's ok, we've found her. We can help with anything needed."

"I'm looking for the string." Chuck said "Something big like this, there's got to be strings attached."

"Not this time. Since Sunnydale, the council's been reformed." Chloe said "They take good care of us."

"The best care." Jenny said "We figure since they put themselves on the front line, protecting us, it's the least we can do."

"And this care comes from His Majesty's Government?" Sarah asked, recalling that when the world learned of the existence of such things, it was also revealed that the British government had been handling it.

"Yes, the Watcher's Council has existed for centuries semi-autonomously, but when everything happened in 2007, it got reorganized. It's now officially considered MI-7." Chloe said.

"MI-7?" Clara asked.

"Well, you've got 5 which is internal, think the FBI." Chloe started seeing confused looks from Chuck, Sarah, and Stephanie as well. "MI-6 is external, like the CIA. MI-7 is supernatural."

"I see." Sarah said, making a mental note to contact Cole Barker to verify some of the things they were hearing. "I hope you understand that we're going to want to take some time to look into this."

"I get that." Jenny nodded "Chloe and I were brought up in this world, we both exist because of spells. This is new to you. May I ask, what is it you do?"

"Government contracting." Chuck replied. "In the intelligence field."

"Interesting. Well, take what time you need. The northern hemisphere is approaching its lull. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask." She added, pulling a card out of her purse and handing it to Chuck. "That's my mother Dawn Joyce, she'll be happy to help however she can. Now unless there's anything else, let's get Liv over here so we can finally get more food in Chloe and Stephanie."

"Good, cause I'm starving." Stephanie said as Jenny waved the waitress over.

"Yeah, you'll find your grocery bills are going to go up trying to feed the poor girl." Jenny said with a sympathetic smile.

* * *

Jenny elected to sleep late the next morning. Neither she nor Chloe had anything major going on, and most everyone they cared about were two hours ahead of them. Once her morning routine was complete, she shuffled to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee, trying to be as quiet as she could so as not to disturb a still slumbering Chloe. "Morning sunshine." Jenny teased as her cousin finally roused.

"Yeah yeah" the slayer mumbled as she made her way to the bathroom.

Jenny chuckled as she picked up her phone and placed a call to her mother. "Hey how's everything going up there?"

"Hey munchkin." Willow cheerfully greeted her daughter "You've been around long enough to know how things go on a hellmouth, especially this time of year. We lost a girl last night, Melissa Saunders, don't think you know her, she was newish, from some small town in Kansas."

"Name doesn't ring any bells." Jenny said as she thought it over. "What happened? And did it happen a little after midnight?"

"It did yes." Willow confirmed "Andrew happened."

"Andrew? Really?" Jenny asked, surprised by the news. Chloe laughed when she heard the name as she made her way to the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee and pour herself a bowl of cereal. "He's a worse vampire than Harmony, and he downed a slayer?"

"How has nobody staked him yet?" Chloe asked "He's been a vampire longer than I've been alive and nobody's been able to do anything about him?"

"I know right?" Jenny asked, knowing her Willow had been able to hear Chloe's comments. "Is he still trying to pass himself off as...oh what's the sparkly guy's name from those horrid books all those years ago?"

"Edward." Willow answered. "And from what I understand yes, he still tries to pass himself off as 'Edward Cullen, King of all Vampyrs.' It's sad really."

"What's sad is I dated a Renesmee in high school." Jenny said

"She was nice though, and it's not her fault her mom made some questionable choices and her dad let her." Willow responded. "That's what happens when teenagers have babies."

"Says the woman who knocked up her 18 year old girlfriend." Jenny teased.

"At least we gave you a good name." Willow defended "How did you know it was midnight?"

"Way to change the subject. Anyway, it's sort of like the story of how you guys met Aunt Faith. We went out last night. We saw a vamp at the club, and as we were taking care of it and a few others, another girl joined the fracas." Jenny explained. "Thing was though, she wasn't a slayer at first. She was Called there in the alley. We knew something happened somewhere."

"So you found a new slayer, by accident?" Willow asked

"Yeah." Jenny said simply. "Weirdest thing too, I had seen her earlier in the day, at the library."

"Interesting." Willow said "Then what happened?"

"We took her and her cousin to Beth's, and her parents met us there. We told them she's a slayer, mentioned the council briefly, and gave them Mama Dawn's card." Jenny answered. "Her father claimed to be involved in government contracting in the intelligence field. Oh yeah, her name's Stephanie Bartowski."

"Ok, I'll pass on the news to everyone, but I think we've found your first official Slayer." Willow said cheerfully.

* * *

"Cole confirms everything they say." Sarah says as she looks over the information the British spy provided.

"Did we have any doubt?" Chuck asked, putting down the Watcher's Council report on the Battle of Sunnydale Cole provided them.

"No." Sarah admitted. "I just wanted to be sure."

"Never hurts to be overly cautious." Casey chimed in. "I would be if it were Elizabeth."

"Oh Morgan would be freaking out if it were his daughter." Chuck laughed. "I can just see him now."

"It would be funny, but he'd step up in the end." Sarah said "I'm going to see how she's doing, might want to talk to Ellie about giving her a checkup." The blonde suggested as made her way to the gym to find Stephanie practicing with a bo.

"You'd be amazed how much better my coordination's gotten." Stephanie said as her mother approached her. "We're talking dad after he flashes."

"You still need to work on your form some." Sarah informed her daughter as she watched the younger girl move. "How are you handling things?"

"How would you handle them?" Stephanie asked as she took Sarah's advice. "You have to admit it's a lot to take in."

"Which means something coming from us." Sarah laughed. "Much better."

"Thanks." Stephanie said, taking a break to reach for her water bottle. "You know I was thinking, I could probably carve this into something I could use as a stake."

"That's a great idea, would be weird carrying it around Stanford though." Sarah pointed out.

"Ok so I might not have thought things through completely." Stephanie conceded.

* * *

~~~Wolfram & Hart – Vladivostok, Russia~~~

"All you have to do is sign here, and you're all set." Knox said as he indicated the proper lines for his clients. "Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Park and Mr. Roark."


End file.
